Tricking Sakura
by El Second
Summary: Trapped in the supply room together: a classic yuri trope that Elise uses to her advantage.


**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

Elise stretched up onto her tiptoes, just barely able to reach the desired shelf. She puffed out her cheeks determinedly and, with a little hop, successfully nabbed an Elixir from its spot on high.

"Whew!" She turned, smiling, to the Hoshidan princess nearby. "Got it!"

Sakura smiled. "I-I'm glad. Was that all y-you needed?"

Elise's smile flickered, since she noticed Sakura was about to head for the door. "W-Wait." She reached out a hand, lightly touching Sakura's arm before pulling back. "Um—thanks, Sakura, for coming here with me."

"Of course," Sakura giggled, seeming a little confused. "It's just the supply room. And, it turned out you d-didn't need my help anyway."

"Still, you could've used your time some other way!" Elise insisted.

Sakura shook her head. "Elise, y-you know I'm always happy to s-spend time with you."

Elise blushed strongly. Her eyes darted for the door, and then up at the only window in the supply room: a small window, way up high. _Oh, this was a GREAT idea._

"Thanks, Sakura! You're so nice!" Elise pulled Sakura into a big hug.

Step One of her master plan: establish intimacy early, but don't come on too strong.

Elise let Sakura go. "Now let's get outta here, 'kay? It's dark and cramped!"

Sakura giggled. "Sure."

The two young princesses headed for the exit. Walking so closely to each other, Elise had to fight her habit of taking Sakura's hand. _All in due time!_

Elise moved ahead so as to reach the door first; she grabbed the handle and wiggled it. She had to fight super hard to not grin when the handle resisted her.

"Wha? You've gotta be kidding me!" Elise put on a convincing act, shaking the handle harder and giving the door a kick. "It locked behind us!"

"W-What?!"

Elise stepped aside to let Sakura confirm for herself that the door was locked.

Step Two: 'accidentally' get locked into a cozy space together.

"Geez." Elise crossed her arms and pouted. "Somebody must've come by _right_ after we closed the door."

Sakura seemed to be panicking a little. "B-But—But—Does anyone know that w-we're in here?!"

"Shhh, don't freak out," whispered Elise soothingly, putting her hands on Sakura's arms. She ran her thumbs along Sakura's skin, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure someone'll come to help soon."

Step Three: comfort Sakura when she—

To the surprise of the Nohrian princess, Sakura immediately pulled out of Elise's hands and ran farther into the supply room, apparently heading for the window. Elise followed behind, dismayed.

Sakura stopped before the window and cupped her hands around her mouth. "HEYYY!" she called. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!"

"Ah, S-Sakura—" Elise began nervously.

A gruff voice came from the window above. "Is someone in there?"

"Yes!" Sakura laughed with relief. "Yes, over here!"

A mess of gray hair peeked in from outside. "Oh, hello, Princess Elise," said Effie plainly. "Princess Sakura."

"We're t-trapped in here," Sakura said, on the verge of tears. "Could you get us o-out?"

"Sure thing. Might take a while to find a key, though. You girls sit tight."

"Oh, thank the gods!" Sakura turned away from the window and hugged Elise tightly, crying.

Elise placed her chin on Sakura's shoulder, and glanced up at the window. She and Effie exchanged a wink.

Step Three-and-a-Half: since words wouldn't be enough to pacify Sakura, have some "rescue" nearby to put her mind at ease.

"Hey now," Elise said, stroking Sakura's hair, "there's no need for tears, right? Effie'll get us out of here for sure."

Sakura sniffed repeatedly, hiccupping, as she pulled away. "Yeah… s-sorry, Elise. Oh, now I've done it, getting tears all over your dress…"

"What, _that?_ Psh!" Elise cheerfully brushed her concerns off. "Don't worry about _that!_ You can cry on me all you want, Sakura."

"R-Really? Do you m-mean that?"

"Of course!"

"Then…" Sakura's eyes averted. "…Can I, um… c-cry on your shoulder a little more?"

Elise blinked. _YES! YES! YES!_ "Ahem. Uh, s-sure. Let's sit down first, though."

Step Four: establish intimacy, for _realsies_.

So there they were, Elise and Sakura, sitting together in the middle of the dimly-lit storage room. Sakura's head rested on Elise's shoulder—without the promised tears, notably—and Elise's arm was looped protectively around Sakura's back.

The silence was simultaneously awkward and very, very warm. The sort of mixture that makes you not want to break it. A sweetspot of "Man this is weird, I don't want to say anything" and "Wow this is nice, I don't want to say anything."

Sakura was the first one who did. "I-I would hate it if I were stuck here alone," she whispered. "Thanks… for being here for me, Elise."

"'Course," Elise said brightly. "What are friends for?"

Step Five: test the waters. You _have_ to be sure, Elise.

"Friends…" Sakura murmured.

Elise thought she heard disappointment in Sakura's voice, but she remembered Big Sister's advice: "Remember, your mind plays tricks on you when it comes to matters of the heart, sweetie. You must be _absolutely_ certain." Not enough to act on yet.

Fortunately, Elise had done her homework on this one, and had more ways to feel Sakura out. Plans and plans and plans. If she applied herself to battle strategy the way she'd prepared for this encounter, the war would already be over.

"Say, Sakura," Elise began, never losing her charm. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? M-Me?" Sakura laughed nervously. "W-Where did _that_ come from…"

"Sheesh, I'm just wondering," Elise teased. "I figure, if we're gonna be stuck in here, we might as well bond a little, right?"

"R-Right." Sakura blushed, though Elise couldn't see from her position. "Um… n-no, I don't."

Elise nudged her. "Have a crush on anyone?"

The blush intensified. "…Um… no."

Elise's heart almost fell, before she remembered Effie's advice: "She prolly won't be honest with you up front, Princess Elise. You gotta be forward." Not enough reason to back off yet.

Elise sighed dramatically. "Same. I dunno if I like anyone like that, but the thought's crossed my mind, y'know?"

Sakura nodded, her cheek rubbing against Elise's shoulder. Elise shifted slightly to hold the princess a little tighter. Just a little.

"Say, Sakura…" Elise whispered conspiratorially. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

Sakura's voice likewise lowered. "Y-Yes, of course."

 _Whew. Breathe, Elise. You've got this._ In, out. "When… I think about _kissing_ boys… I start to feel a little, a little unprepared. Know what I mean?"

"I… I guess." Sakura shivered once at the chill of the room, snuggling tighter against Elise. "I mean, we _are_ both adults… so we _should_ be th-thinking about getting married, r-right?"

"Yeah, you said it." Elise took a breath. "It's just, like… I wish I could _practice._ Like, someone to train with, but instead of doing push-ups, it's about doing… uh… kiss-ups? Is that a thing?"

"No," Sakura giggled. "That's so funny… 'kiss-ups'… hahaha…"

She and Elise both fell quiet.

Step Six: wait. This is the moment of truth.

It was a long wait, too. Elise's heart was pounding, and for about a million years or so, Sakura was entirely silent. ("Your mind plays tricks on you when it comes to matters of the heart.")

"…If… ah…"

Elise's heart skipped a beat.

Sakura lifted her head off of Elise's shoulder, and she looked the other princess in the eye. Shyness was written all over Sakura's face, but she was strong enough to force herself to speak. "If… you wanted, then, um… I could be your practice partner."

Slowly, a wide smile appeared on Elise's face. "…Really?" Fireworks exploded in her mind. It was all she could do to hold herself back, something she knew her big sister would praise her for.

"Uh-huh. I just, well, I thought that… I guess I need the practice, too, right? And, and now would be the perfect time for it…" Her voice grew quieter as she spoke, before she finally shook her head. "N-Never mind, that was a weird thing to ask… I'm a girl, after all."

"Oh, c'mon, Sakura!" Elise chirped, taking both of Sakura's hands. "That sounds like a great idea!"

Sakura's blush returned in full force. "You m-mean it? If it's weird, then—"

"No, it's not weird, but…" Elise took a breath. She hadn't realized that she had such a libido, because fighting it was really taking all her willpower right now. "Would you be okay with me being your first kiss? I know that that's really important to some people…"

"I-It's not important to me!" Sakura exclaimed, without thinking. "Wai—Wait, I mean—not that you aren't important, I—I just think that—"

Step Seven:

Elise interrupted Sakura by pushing her mouth against the Hoshidan princess's. 'Pushing her mouth' was really the most appropriate way to describe it, because their first kiss was awkward and static. Their lips may have touched, but the surprise and anxiety kept both princesses from moving.

Elise slowly pulled away. "Um… how was that?"

Sakura's eyes were wide, small tears of shock hanging at the corners. Elise's mind was a murky haze of emotions, so she was starting to feel guilty… until Sakura grabbed Elise's sleeves and lunged closer, kissing Elise intensely.

Sakura seemed hungry, claiming Elise's lips again and again. Elise felt teeth gently pressing against her lips, the sensation throwing goosebumps up Elise's arms. She decided she had to at least _match_ Sakura's enthusiasm, and to that end, she put one hand on Sakura's waist, the other on Sakura's thigh.

The two princesses swayed back and forth as they fiercely kissed, seemingly fighting over dominance. Sakura took the next initiative by rising to her knees and cupping Elise's face, now forcefully kissing down on the girl. Elise was next, likewise getting on her knees, both of her hands holding Sakura's hips close to her; she then pried Sakura's lips apart and forced her tongue into the Hoshidan princess's mouth.

"Mm…!"

Sakura's tongue joined the fray. For an instant, it was just the two tongues running warmly across each other, before their lips met once again.

"Mmn…"

Not wanting to pull away from Sakura for an instant—truthfully, never wanting to pull away ever again—without looking, Elise moved her hands up, dragging along Sakura's hips and settling on her chest.

"Mmahn…!" moaned Sakura into the kiss, weak before Elise's hands.

Elise cupped and squeezed Sakura's breasts through her dress. _These are really nice,_ she thought blankly. _Surprisingly big…_

A part of Sakura was embarrassed. She was being _groped!_ Someone's hands were squeezing her breasts! But Elise's lips were like sweet nectar, drawing her in again and again. She was powerless before the Nohrian princess.

Elise gave up on Sakura's breasts. It took a little bit of feeling around, but she found what she was looking for: the strings attaching Sakura's cloak to her dress. Elise quickly undid them, and the white cloak fell away from Sakura's shoulders.

While Elise started searching unsuccessfully for other pieces of clothing to undo, Sakura began blindly messing with Elise's pink bow. Though it was difficult to remove the bow while her tongue was in Elise's mouth, she got the job done.

Elise was starting to get impatient. She put a hand behind Sakura's head, fingers in her hair, and pushed forward, easing the Hoshidan backwards onto the floor and cradling her head protectively. Sakura was on her back, and Elise crawled on top of her, still not breaking the kiss. The two princesses continued their passionate moment.

One of Elise's hands returned to Sakura's chest, eliciting a soft moan, but the Nohrian princess decided it was time to kick things up a notch. She put her other hand on Sakura's exposed leg, and she slowly dragged the hand upwards, spreading tingles across Sakura's skin.

When Elise's hand made it to Sakura's dress, Sakura began to tremble. The hand continued exploring, sliding under Sakura's dress and nearing its destination.

Elise found what she was looking for. She brushed her fingers across fabric, and Sakura shivered so delightfully—

But Sakura suddenly broke away from the kiss, placing a firm hand on Elise's shoulder to stop her. Elise immediately retracted her hand from under Sakura's dress, growing increasingly worried.

The princesses both panted for breath. Sakura looked away from the princess straddling her, silent for now but for the heaving of her chest.

Since Sakura wasn't opening up, Elise took it upon herself. "Th-That… was amazing," she whispered breathlessly. "Um—so—there's this thing."

Sakura looked back up at her.

"Uh… so, there's _kissing_ practice, sure," Elise ventured, entirely ad-libbing. "But—but I feel like s-sex is an important thing, too, and, uh…"

"No."

Elise blinked, her heart plummeting. "No?"

"I'm n-not going to have sex with you, Elise," said Sakura. "Please… get off."

Elise took a moment to process that, before she numbly agreed, clambering off of the Hoshidan princess.

Sakura sat up, clutching a hand over her heart. She reached for her cloak, which lay right next to Elise's bow; she handed the article back to its owner while she was at it.

Elise quietly accepted, staring down at the pink ribbon in her hands. "Sakura… I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you. I feel like I learned a lot…" Sakura shook her head. "Kissing is one thing… but I'm not going to give my first time in practice. It would have to be for real, with… with someone who loves me back."

Elise's eyes widened. "Is that all? Well then, yeah, I love you!"

Sakura gave her a skeptical look.

Elise blinked. "Oh, geez, that sounded really insincere, huh?"

She crawled over to Sakura on her hands and knees, constantly holding her gaze. When she was close enough, she gently placed her hands on Sakura's face. "How about this?" she whispered. "I love you, Sakura."

She leaned closer, and she and Sakura briefly closed their eyes for a kiss.

"I love you," Elise repeated, a little louder; she kissed Sakura again, a little harder. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you!" A rough kiss; the two girls' lips pressed together again and again. "I really—mmhn— _really_ love you!"

Elise tossed the ribbon aside and pushed the cloak out of Sakura's hands, all the while enjoying the warm security of Sakura's lips. Elise's hands began searching Sakura's body, as if unsure where to even begin holding her; she finally hugged Sakura tightly and warmly, never stopping her exploration of the princess's beautiful mouth. Sakura sat still and accepted Elise's service, her expression growing more content the longer she and the blonde princess kissed.

Finally, Elise broke away, though still hugging Sakura tightly. "Haa… did that… haa… convince you?"

Sakura wordlessly nodded.

Elise beamed widely. "Then let's get naked, okay?"

"Yes."

So Elise released Sakura, and the two princesses started to undress themselves in silence. Each wore a tiny smile the whole time.

"Y-You engineered all this, huh?" Sakura asked softly.

"Hm?" Elise furrowed her eyebrows as she removed her shoes. "What makes you say that?"

"Effie," Sakura giggled. "If you were actually, _accidentally_ trapped in here, th-then Effie would've broken the door down herself. She wouldn't have b-been so calm."

Elise rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Dang, you got me! I'd thought I thought of everything…"

"You did a _great_ job." Sakura paused for a moment to kiss Elise on the cheek. "You had me fooled until just now, when I realized how _convenient_ it all was."

"But you know how much I love you now," Elise pointed out.

Elise tried pulling her dress over her head, but, to her horror, it got stuck on her twintails. For a moment, with her dress stuck on her like that, with her being blind and trapped in a foolish pose, she thought, _This is the WORST thing that could have happened! I look like a moron!_ She wrestled with it for a moment longer.

"Here, let me help."

Hands guided her, and within a moment, the dress was gone, and Sakura was gently folding it and placing it on the ground next to her own.

"Sakura…" Elise breathed, looking the naked princess up and down. "You're even _prettier_ without clothes on."

Sakura blushed immensely. "D-Don't say that, Elise…" She moved closer. "L-Let's make it even, okay? You've still got some u-undergarments on…"

"But I'm having so much _trouble_ with them," Elise whispered, smirking. "I need you to take them off for me."

Sakura had half a mind to say "no, that's embarrassing," but as she watched Elise's teasing expression, and the way she confidently held herself even when nearly undressed… She couldn't refuse that.

Plus, she could sense a certain hunger in herself that really, _really_ wanted to see Elise without those clothes.

Sakura moved closer, her hands slipping behind Elise's back to undo her bra. Her nose brushed against Elise's, their mouths inches apart. Elise's smirk had softened into a little smile, growing needier the longer Sakura lingered.

Elise could feel Sakura's hot breath, and for an instant, Sakura leaned in. Elise closed her eyes in expectation, feeling a hint of Sakura's lips—but the kiss never came, and Sakura instead slunk down to remove Elise's panties. Sakura wore a tiny smirk, briefly glancing up at Elise.

 _She's teasing me!_ Elise thought, amazed. _I'm so proud of her! But I also hate her!_

At Sakura's command, Elise lay back, letting Sakura slide the last of Elise's clothes off of her legs. Sakura almost made to remove Elise's leggings, but with a smile, she thought better of it. Finally, _finally,_ she began crawling up to hover over Elise.

"Quite the turnaround," Elise said teasingly, clasping her hands behind Sakura's head.

Sakura smiled in agreement, and finally lowered herself onto Elise. Her bare breasts pushed against Elise's—they were, indeed, somewhat larger, as the Nohrian princess had expected—and she slightly opened her mouth.

Sakura was content to simply breathe in tandem with Elise for a moment, letting Elise's want grow stronger. She kissed Elise's cheek, then her chin, before very briefly nibbling on Elise's lip. Of course, Elise had expected to be teased like this; Sakura was enjoying her brief position of power. Didn't make Elise suffer any less.

Finally, Sakura closed her eyes and gently kissed Elise, and then again, and then again. Following the trend so far, the kiss ramped up in intensity as the moment moved along, but the two girls had grown accustomed to the other, the awkwardness receding; it wasn't long before they were kissing with the same ferocity from earlier, tongues intertwined, hands exploring the other, generous moaning throughout.

Elise dragged her fingernails lightly down Sakura's back; she reveled in Sakura's shivering reactions to her touch. While Elise's hands continued moving downward, she took the moment to capture Sakura's tongue; she gradually released it, letting Sakura's tongue slowly, wetly glide between her lips.

Suddenly, Elise took firm hold of the Hoshidan princess's butt, eliciting a startled, excited yelp from the red-haired girl. Gripping Sakura's butt tightly, Elise lifted the princess off of her until both were on their knees, level with each other.

Elise broke off the kiss, staring into Sakura's red eyes breathlessly. She squeezed Sakura's butt, loving the way her warm flesh felt underneath her fingers.

"You have an _amazing_ ass," Elise whispered huskily.

Sakura burst into laughter, breaking eye contact.

"Wh… What?" Elise asked, crestfallen.

Sakura was trying to get herself under control. "Y-You… _Elise_ just said 'ass'," she giggled.

Elise pouted. "Aw, c'mon, don't ruin the mood!"

"S-Sorry, sorry!" Sakura shook her head clear and kissed Elise again.

It didn't take long for the heat to return. Sakura briefly dittoed Elise by grabbing her ass as well, but she soon opted to lift up her hands to play with Elise's nipples instead.

Elise wasn't expecting Sakura's sudden forwardness, and bit down on Sakura's lip in her surprise, releasing an involuntary moan. Elise quickly caught herself, releasing her bite, but Sakura seemed unfazed—or rather, she seemed to _enjoy_ Elise's accidental roughness, and she was now reciprocating in kind, adding nibbles to her repertoire of kissing techniques. Elise soon found that she felt the same way.

The Nohrian princess bit Sakura's lip, then dragged her teeth toward Sakura's chin, nibbling along the way. Sakura tilted her head aside to allow Elise access to her neck, closing her eyes with pleasure in the meantime and continuing to play with Elise's small bust.

Elise fastened her mouth to Sakura's neck, kissing and sucking at the delicious flesh, occasionally leaving a bite or two—just enough to leave a mark, to let everyone know that Sakura is _hers_ now. Meanwhile, Sakura was loving the attention, moaning delightedly in response to Elise's every kiss.

Elise hadn't been paying attention up to this point, since she'd been taking this fact as a given, but it was at this point that she realized the powerful heat that had been building up between her legs was now practically unbearable, and the way Sakura had her thighs rubbing together suggested that the Hoshidan princess felt the same way. So, not removing her mouth from Sakura's neck, Elise slid a hand away from Sakura's ass, running her fingers along Sakura's thigh before settling between Sakura's legs.

At some gentle prodding, Sakura spread her legs slightly to allow Elise in. Elise took it slow; she ran one finger across Sakura's pussy, her hand practically trembling in nervousness. Elise was acquainted with masturbation, of course, but that didn't mean that Sakura would like it the same way Elise did. So Elise felt Sakura out—so to speak—by sliding her finger around and gauging the red-haired princess's reactions.

However, Sakura was letting out content moans regardless of where Elise touched her. It wasn't long before Sakura began to sway her hips unconsciously, finding the tempo of Elise's rubbing.

Elise braced herself. Securing her lips around Sakura's neck, she paused for an instant—and then inserted that same finger into Sakura's pussy.

"Aa-Aahn!" Sakura shook as the finger entered her, her grip tightening on Elise's nipples.

"Mmnh!" Even when Elise herself wasn't being tended to, she felt overwhelmed by the sensations. Sakura's tight grip, the taste of her skin, and how unbelievably tight her pussy was… it seemed to be sucking on Elise's finger, pulling it in invitingly.

Elise couldn't say no.

Slowly, agonizingly, Elise pushed her finger deeper and deeper inside Sakura.

"Mmmah… ah…! Ahh—aahhAAa!"

Sakura's gasps became higher and higher pitched; she released Elise's chest and threw her arms around the blonde princess for security, as her knees were wobbling unfaithfully and didn't seem capable of keeping her up alone.

Elise finally could push her finger in no farther, and she paused for a moment, to let Sakura catch her breath (and to allow herself to breathe as well).

She then placed a new kiss on Sakura's neck, and at the same time, she gently began pulling her finger out.

Sakura's eyes were wide. "AaHHaaa!"

Elise's mind was reeling. It was so warm inside Sakura, so wet. Only this much was making Sakura scream like that. It was making Elise jealous.

Elise's finger paused again, nearly all the way back out of Sakura's pussy. Sakura's breathing was ragged, and the way she was leaning on Elise for support seemed to indicate that she thought it was over.

Elise smirked. _Oh, it is definitely not over yet._

To Sakura's shock, Elise embedded her finger once again, at a slightly faster pace. Without pausing, she then pulled the finger out—and then pushed it back in. Out, in, out, in; the thrusting grew faster and faster.

Sakura was practically writhing under Elise's hands. "AAH! AAAHNG! E-ELISE, oh GODS, it's—it's so good, I—"

Elise suddenly realized that she'd been neglecting Sakura's neck. Without slowing the pace of her finger's thrusts, Elise began placing rough bites up and down the Hoshidan's neck.

Sakura's mouth opened in a silent O. She could hear the wet, squishy sounds of Elise's finger pumping in and out of her drenched pussy; she could feel Elise's heated breaths on her neck. It was all too much, too much.

"Aah—! Elise—!" Sakura's voice was almost too high to be heard. She could feel her mind already going blank as she squeaked, "I'm cumm—!"

The tension of the two princesses' lovemaking erupted through Sakura's body, and wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure shut down her mind. She found herself literally unable to think, nothing at all, nothing but _it feels so good, it feels so good!_

Elise's breath hitched as Sakura began violently trembling, wracked by an orgasm neither girl had ever experienced before. Elise could feel Sakura growing tighter and tighter around her finger, and the Nohrian princess wished she could trade places with her. _I can't imagine how good she feels right now._

But Elise was going to let Sakura have this moment; it would be as intense as Elise could possibly make it. So, she didn't let up. Even as she could feel Sakura climaxing around her finger, she didn't slow her pace, continuing to thrust in and out of the princess, drawing out the girl's orgasm as long as possible.

However, of course, Sakura had to come down from the cloud sometime. Elise matched the pace of Sakura's gasping hiccups, slowing down along with her. Sakura rested her forehead on Elise's shoulder, panting, regaining her senses, and Elise took this as the proper time to pull out.

Elise lifted her finger, admiring its sheen. It was soaked with sticky liquid, the proof of Sakura's attraction.

Elise stuck out her tongue and tasted the tip of her finger. "…Not bad," she murmured with a grin. "Sakura, you taste amazing."

"I-I do…?" Sakura whispered absently, still catching her breath. "Th-Thank you… so much…"

Elise winked teasingly. "Want a taste?" she added, offering her finger.

Elise had expected a polite refusal, maybe a giggle from the Hoshidan princess. But instead, Sakura simply stared at Elise's finger, apparently considering the option.

Elise's face fell. "Y-You don't _have_ to—"

Sakura cut her off by seizing Elise's wrist with both hands. She dragged her tongue up Elise's finger, relishing the taste of herself on Elise. She turned Elise's hand this way and that, exploring every corner of that finger with her tongue, licking it clean of her own juices.

Still focusing on Elise's defiled finger, Sakura pushed Elise back down, and they were back where they had been a couple minutes ago: Elise on her back, Sakura on top. Elise lay still, holding her hand limply and allowing Sakura to continue to focus on it.

Sakura licked Elise's finger one way, and then another, before she slowly, seductively licked the finger from the base to the tip. She then repeated the motion—slowly licking up Elise's finger—while looking up to meet Elise's eyes with a lustful stare.

Elise felt a horny shudder run through her body.

Sakura turned her eyes back to the finger once again, and she suddenly encompassed the entire digit in her mouth. Lips wrapped tightly around it, she began to bob her head up and down on Elise's finger, sucking it entirely clean.

It was then that Elise noticed the brush of fingers against her thighs, searching for Elise's as-to-yet untouched pussy. Elise mewled when she felt Sakura find her target and run all of her fingers along Elise's virgin lips.

"Please," Elise begged weakly. "I-I want it so bad, Sakura… P-Please…"

With a _pop,_ Sakura's mouth pulled off of Elise's finger. Elise expected Sakura to meet her eye—maybe to give her what she wants, maybe to tease her more, who knew—but instead, Sakura continued to examine Elise's hand curiously.

Sakura nuzzled another of Elise's fingers with her nose, and briefly probed it with her tongue.

"Th-That's not dirty," Elise moaned. "…I-I only used th-the one…"

But Sakura wasn't listening. She immediately took the next finger in her mouth, sucking on it roughly—but Elise couldn't complain, because in the same motion, Sakura shoved two fingers into Elise's tight pussy.

Happiness and love and lust filled Elise immediately, and those feelings began to rock back and forth as Sakura ungently railed in and out of Elise. The red-haired princess was exploring Elise's entire hand in the meantime: sucking on fingers, lapping at her palm thirstily, tracing patterns into the back of Elise's hand with her tongue.

Elise couldn't take it. Her pussy was filled with heat and unbearable pressure that had been on the tipping point from the start, and her hand was being defiled the entire time. Sakura was a cruel mistress in bed, but Elise wouldn't have had it any other way.

If she'd known what it would feel like, she would've prefaced it with "Oh gods! Oh, gods, Sakura, I'm _cumming!_ Keep going, oh gods, faster, never stop!"

But she didn't see it coming, and it hit her like a freight train. She barely managed a high-pitched squeal before everything in her tightened in a fierce, unrelenting orgasm.

Everything was blank. She could tell that she was thrashing around in pleasure; she could feel pent-up moans escaping her throat, but she could hear nothing. There was nothing but how _good,_ how _right_ it felt.

Her hips arched as the last powerful wave struck her, and she hung still for a moment, hips lifted off the ground, her only movement being the occasional shudder of the lingering orgasm.

She finally came down to earth, and her hips lowered as well, leaving Elise in a sweaty, panting mess. Sakura immediately collapsed as well, enveloping Elise in her arms and gasping into the blonde girl's neck.

Elise smiled as she suddenly realized how wonderful Sakura was. Cumming had taken everything out of Sakura; she could have passed out as soon as Elise was done with her, but she stayed strong and made sure that Elise would experience the same sensation before their lovemaking was done. And now, both girls held each other weakly, chests heaving with labored breaths as they rode out their lingering highs.

Elise brushed her fingers through Sakura's hair, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you a lot," she whispered.

"I l-love you… hahh… I love you too, Elise…"

Sakura weakly lifted her head to kiss Elise on the cheek. Elise caught her chin between her fingers and gently pressed her lips against Sakura's.

Their trouble breathing meant the kiss couldn't last too long, and soon they both relaxed into each other, lying still.

Elise was the first one to break the peaceful postcoital silence. "…Hey…" Step Eight: "…Wanna go on a date later?"

"What d-do you have in mind?"

"We could grab dinner," Elise offered. "Talk about stuff, have fun, I dunno. Once we're done, though…"

"…We'll do this again?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Elise laughed, and she kissed Sakura's head again. _"Definitely."_

Sakura swallowed. "I-I'm so glad, because…" She moved her lips up to Elise's ear, whispering seductively: "…Because I can't _wait_ to fuck you again."

A shiver ran down Elise's body.

Then, she snickered.

Sakura snickered as well.

Soon, both girls were laughing.

Sakura and Elise were both adults, and they were definitely going to fuck later, but they just couldn't pull off using that word.


End file.
